Talk:Alexei Stukov (Co-op Missions)
Units Guys, I don't know if you already know this, but the players of the demo of the Blizzcon say Stukov units will be: *Infested Civilian *Infested Marine *Infested Siege tank *Infested Diamondback *Infested Banshee *Infested Liberator *Overseer *Infested Bunker *Infested Missile turret His upgrades will be this: Level 1: infested colonist compound. Auto make melee infested every 60 seconds for free, main structure spreads creep. Level 2: infest structure top bar ability gets two more charges. Can now target and disable enemy structures for 30 seconds while it spawns broodlings Level 3: unlock additional level of infestation at the colonist compound. (This upgrade in game I believe make colonists leap at enemies) Level 4: apocalisk calldown Level 5: aleksander bc calldown Level 6: engineering bay upgrade cache: increase bunker armor. Increase life regen of bunker while rooted Level 7: evolving Level 8: infested colonist upgrade cache. Unlocks upgrade for infested colonists to spawn broodlings upon death. Unlocks marines and troopers to do aoe dmg to units they attack upgrade at barracks Level 9: evolving Level 10: factory upgrades. Siege tanks do extra dmg to armored. Diamondback leave slime trail that damages enemies over time. Level 11: evolving Level 12: star port upgrades. Banshee gets more life. Liberators take less dmg while attacking. (Of note liberators do area dmg as stated under unit tab) Level 13: evolving Level 14: command center upgrade. Increase broodling spawn by 50% from infested structure ability Level 15: increase cargo size of bunkers by 2 and spawn rate of infested troopers by 20% The levels with "evolving" in really have the effect unknown for now.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 18:52, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :Oh jesus Infested Aleksander so hype. Hopefully that becomes canon and his capitol ship, happy to hear they are factoring in UED stuff into his character. :I say add the units to the article but hold off on the upgrades for now, since those seem prone to change. Hopefully some more videos surface so I can have something to cite, for now I just went with what is in the trailer (though it appears that has an infested Behemoth battlecruiser, which I assume is the Aleksander). Subsourian (talk) 19:37, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Well, this presents a new concern. See Talk:Nova Terra (Co-op Missions). Should all of Stukovs' structures be listed, since he uses infested terran structures not found much elsewhere? Also, the infested diamondback. Should it be part of the diamondback page, since there isn't much else information there? Or should it have its own page?Juice7739 (talk) 21:24, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :I think we will only list the units in the unit tab, like all the rest of commanders. Btw, the Infested Diamondback look like will be different, they will have an ability that work like the Phoenixes, but reverse... instead of makeing the ground units flying, they will ground the air units. But Blizzard say Stukov will be changed a lot and they what add a specialist unit for him... (maybe a Barrack unit since the Infested Marine is the only Barrack unit for Stukov)--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 08:22, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Inf. Colonist Compound So, I want to know a thing. This unt must be listed or not? Because in the official site it is listed, but not in game (for Overseer we know is an error since is listed in others commanders), so what is better do?--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 13:18, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Listings Giving my two cents on listing units and structures: Our goal is to present the most clear picture for a commander. If they have units that aren't listed on the commander page but are in the game fulfilling some role, we should list them. In the case of volatile infested, we should make a note on how they're "constructed" (requiring mastery points) but still show them. If someone came to this page in a vacuum they would be confused as to why he has suicide troopers in one section but not listed as a unit. However cases like the infested trooper don't need a separate section because they're just infested marines. We use the list they produce as a nice measure of things, but we aren't bound to copy any list Blizzard puts out. We already present more information than Blizzard does through the client in showing cost/supply. I don't think we need to go through every single structure, and I feel putting the static defense like Blizzard does is good, but if a unit is in the game and fills a separate role and it somehow misses the list (Mira's hellions being a good example) we should list them. --Subsourian (talk) 00:19, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :Well, the actual version is good for me, the Volatile infested are listed as variant of the Infested Civilian, in this way we list everything using the same official list.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 01:23, January 8, 2018 (UTC)